An advantage of the present invention therefore is economy in cost, space and time for both doctor and patient.
Because of the small size, low cost, speed and simplicity, it can be located in a doctor's office or small clinic. With the patient nearby, testing can begin immediately. Test results can be given to the doctor for his rapid interpretation, decision and report to the patient as whether to hospitalize, treat of release while the patient is in the office.
The invention is created to test and report laboratory results on six patients every 30 minutes.
Further, it is an advantage and object of the invention to propose a method of testing that employs:
a. manual multiple and simultaneous serum sampling;
b. motor assisted, multiple and simultaneous reagent addition, (or automatic reagent dispense);
c. conventional photoanalytical quantitation, and recording of results;
d. treatment of chemical solutions used, to avoid or to reduce pollution of water supply.